


Something About Her

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [67]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Dragons Hunters, F/M, Race To The Edge, Song: World Spins Madly On- The Weepies, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "Whoa, what are you doing?" the boy shouted."Freeing my family," was your answer. You ran below deck, not hesitating to free every single dragon.The boy followed you, remaining on his dragon. "You're killing them.""The hunters?" you confirmed, freeing more dragons. "They deserve it, after all. They're monsters."





	Something About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Song: World Spins Madly On- The Weepies (in italics)  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Something About Her**

**For** **alphaflower**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **18**

*********************

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

You were woken up by an annoying dragon who couldn't accept that you wanted five simple extra minutes of sleep. "(D/N), bug off." Sadly, the pestering dragon refused to take no for an answer and didn't let you go back to sleep. "Fine. Fine! I'm up!" you shouted as she started licking you. Thankfully, she stopped. "Ugh! You know this doesn't wash out!" She gargled her laugh. "(D/N)! You think this is so funny, don't you? Well take this!" You flung some of her saliva back at her, which didn't make her happy.

 _With an aching in my head_  

You squealed as she carefully took hold of you and took for the skies. She hovered a few feet above the ocean before dropping you into the cold, relatively calm waters. You screamed, quickly swimming back to the surface.

"(D/N)! Was that necessary?" you huffed, letting her claws pry you from the water. She then flipped you over, so you landed on her back. You gripped the saddle you made from borrowed- "borrowed" being used loosely- material. "Let's hunt ourselves a quick breakfast then kick some Dragon Hunger butt!" you cheered, wondering why Viggo, the leader of the Dragon Hunters, wasn't giving you or Malla, the leader of a tribe who respected and protected dragons, as much attention as he had beforehand.

_I lay motionless in bed_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

You flew in search of any Dragon Hunter ships until you found a set of three. You smirked, pulling out your bow, which had blades that worked as swords on both ends. You used the cover of the clouds to keep yourselves hidden. A surprise attack would be your best chance with so many enemies.

_A_ _nd let the world spin madly on._

You leaned forward to whisper, "Come on, (D/N). Let's save our family from those monsters."

With a growl of agreement, (D/N) dove towards the boats, landing on one. You shot hunters before they could pull out their weapons. (D/N) shot any hunters that came close. Once the hunters on deck were taken care of, you hopped off of (D/N).

 _Everything that I said I'd do_  

"Let's go save our family!" you cheered, running below deck. You quickly shot anyone who dared to appear with your poison coated arrows. They used dragon root covered arrows to trap innocent creatures, so you used your arrows to kill monsters. Not really. The "poison" simply put them sleep for a few hours, same with the "poison" on the blades of your two daggers.

You quickly found the room full of dragons in cages and freed them. Without much thought, they flew out, for their freedom. You smiled, running back above deck with a few slow, unsure dragons.

"Go. You're free, now," you assured, waving them off. One licked you, so you giggled and gently pet it in return. "Go. Live life. Be free."

You heard an explosion and looked around to see a group of people on dragons. You frowned, staring at a boy on a black dragon watching you. You rushed the dragon in the opposite direction before taking to the air.

Other dragons and dragon riders blasted the remaining ships, so you nodded at the boy who nodded back, agreeing on a temporary truce. You appeared to be on the same side, after all.

You landed on the third ship, the boy and a blond girl on a Nadder following you as their partners took care of the second ship. You hopped off of (D/N) and ran towards the hunters. You shot two during the short run, then used the blades on the ends your bow to stab a third hunter, then you used a pressure point to instantly knock out the fourth hunter.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" the boy shouted.

"Freeing my family," was your answer. You ran below deck, not hesitating to free every single dragon.

The boy followed you, remaining on his dragon. "You're killing them."

"The hunters?" you confirmed, freeing more dragons. "They deserve it, after all. They're monsters." You knew you weren't really killing them, but it would give you a dangerous do-not-mess-with-me vibe.

"No one deserves to die," the boy tried to reason.

You pointed an arrow at him. "Not even Viggo? Whose side are you on, anyways?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Look, there are other ways to win this war. No one has to die. And we are enemies of any and all Dragon Hunters, including Viggo."

You rolled your eyes, ignoring hid last statement. "Says the boy whose partners are being targeted and is freeing dragons from monsters who hunt and kill for sport." You lowered your weapon. "If you truly are here to help me, then do so. Come on. We've not have the time to waste."

"Where are you from?" he asked, freeing four dragons in a single cage. They eagerly ran past him and out the open door. "I've never heard an accent like yours. And they way you talk!"

You turned to glare at him as more dragons raced passed you. "What about my speech?" you challenged, gripping your bow tightly.

"There is nothing wrong with it," he assured. You both returned to freeing more dragons. This was the largest ship, so you had expected to be many dragons. "I'm just curious about where you're from."

You opened the last cage, stepping aside to let four dragons pass. "You speak first. Then I might be willing to tell." You sucked in a breath before dodging a blast from a scared Nadder. Ignoring the boy, you slowly walked up to the nervous dragon. "Shh. Shh. You're safe now. It's alright." You clicked your tongue, calming the still alert Nadder. You reached your hand out and let the Nadder close the gap, relaxing into your soft touch. "Good boy. Go, now, you're free." The Nadder just rubbed his head against you. You laughed at gave him the attention he needed.

 _Like make the world brand ne_ w

The boy walked up to you. "You sure are good with dragons," he noted.

"As you appear to be the same as I in such a skill. Is that not a night fury? I have only seen such creatures on the Isle of the Night."

"Wait, you've seen other night furies?" the boy asked. "You've been to the  _real_  Isle of Night? That place really exists?"

"The dead bodies of them, yes. This night fury is the first (AN: second if your dragon of choice is night fury) I've seen alive." The boy slumped, disappointed. "I meant not to bring you down. I simply spoke the truth."

He pet the Nadder that switch to him for attention. "I know. I've just been searching for another night fury since I befriended Toothless, uh, my dragon."

You nodded. "Understandable. Shall we return back to the battlefield?"

He nodded, "Yes. Let's go."

The Nadder followed you, taking off soon after seeing sunlight. You and the boy took for the air, meeting up with his questioning friends in the sky.

"Did you take care of your boat?" the boy asked.

"Sure we did. Who's the girl?" a blond boy asked, sitting on a Zippleback. "Not that you're not welcomed."

"I am (Y/ N), protector of dragons. Dragons are my family, and it is, therefore, my duty to guard and protect them, especially from monsters like Viggo."

"I like her," another boy on a Monstrous Nightmare declared.

"I am honored," you stated.

 _And take the time for yo_ u

"Why don't you come back to the Edge with us? We can exchange information and get to know each other. I think we'd make pretty good allies," the boy on the night fury suggested.

You nodded, liking the idea of sleeping in a bed for once. "Yes, I would appreciate a place to stay."

"Great," the boy laughed. "Follow us."

You nodded, following them south.

Since a good chunk of the day was spent searching for the Dragon Hunters, then another hour freeing the dragons, and another hour or two flying to the Edge, it five in the evening by the time you meet two other members of the group. Heather and Fishlegs with their dragons Meatlug and Windshear.

"Oh, who's this?" asked Heather, cheerfully.

You smiled back at her, glad to not be so quickly rejected for once. "Hi, I'm (Y/ N), and this is my best friend, (D/N)."

"They ran into us on our mission," explained Astrid.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. She's awesome!" cut in Tuffnut. He then started punching the air and made strange noises as he (poorly) demonstrated your fighting skills.

"Is she staying for dinner?" Heather asked, ignoring Tuffnut.

"Yes. She'll be staying with us for a while," said Hiccup.

"Wait. I will?" you asked, suddenly nervous. You subconsciously scooted closer to (D/N). "I had not come to realize that. I thought it was just for the night. I don't want to intrude-"

"Hey," Hiccup cut you off, gently. "I didn't mean to worry you, and you're not intruding. We don't mind guests. You are welcome to stay for as little or as much time as you'd like."

"Yeah, besides, it's always nice to have another girl around. There are way too many boys around," teased Heather. "Girl time with one more girl would be nice."

"Thanks."

"I'll make food for one more. Dinner is almost ready, guys," Heather called, exiting the room. She returned a few minutes later with the news of cooked food.

You hummed gratefully as you leaned back. "That was great! Thanks, guys."

Hiccup laughed. "No problem. Heather loves cooking as much as we love eating her food."

You laughed, "I can see why. That was the best food I have ever eaten." (D/N) huffed loudly and used her tail to hit your chair. "Sorry, (D/N), but plain fish just isn't as tasty." Everyone laughed.

Soon afterwards, everyone dismissed themselves for the night. You and Hiccup were the last ones in the club house. You looked around, awkwardly.

"My hut is usually used to house guests, if you don't mind staying with me," he offered.

You smiled. "I don't mind. Lead the way."

You followed him to his hut, where he gave a quick tour and let you sleep in his bed as he slept downstairs with Toothless.

**********

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn._

You woke up on your own that morning. You slowly woke up, spending many minutes before wondering where (D/N) was once you remembered where you were.

"(D/N)!"

_And the world spins madly on._

You ran downstairs to find Hiccup cooking breakfast and the dragons playing around.

"(D/N)," you called, again, relieved that she was safe.

"I thought I heard you up. Good morning," Hiccup greeted. "Just in time, too. Breakfast is done."

You smiled at sat down at the small table. "Thanks."

After breakfast, he gave you a proper tour of the Edge. Then you met up with the rest of the gang.

_I let the day go by._

You found yourself enjoying their company as everyone just chilled and hung out. Games were played, fights happened (which worried you until you realized no one was actually getting hurt, excluding Tuffnut when he literally asked for it), and conversations were started and finished. You loved letting the whole day just pass by like it did.

 _I always say goodby_ e.

Near sunset, you said, "Today has been one of the best days of my life, but it's time for me to go." Everyone quickly asked for you to stay, to which you shook your head. "Sorry, but I have to go. I really did enjoy my stay here. Hopefully, we can have another day like this."

"I hope so, too. I enjoyed getting to know you," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I hate to see you go so soon," whined Fishlegs.

"Remember, you're welcome back anytime," Astrid said.

You nodded. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer. Probably very soon."

You flew off, sad to leave but knowing you belonged on the go. With no home and dragons as your only family. You landed on the first island you saw and settled down for bed beside (D/N).

You stared at the stars as a special boy stared at the same stars from his window.

_I watch the stars from my window sill._

Oh, how you wanted to belong as much as he wanted you to stay.

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still._

You sighed, rolled over, and let sleep take over.

*********

 _Woke up and wished that I was dead._  

You blinked, letting the sun wake you at dawn. You stretched, ready to finally make it to your destination. You smiled brightly and, for once, you woke (D/N) up.

 _With an aching in my head._  

"Come on. We're almost there!"

 _I lay motionless in bed_.

Meanwhile, a love sick boy couldn't bear to pull himself out of bed for another lonely day. He just couldn't. A whole month of your absence was driving him crazy. He wanted you to come back but wasn't sure if you ever would. It killed him.

 _The night is here and the day is gone_.

He spent the entire day inside his hut. He knew his friends were worried, but he couldn't bear to pretend he was fine anymore. He just lost motivation.

"Hiccup Haddock!" he heard a voice call out, angrily.

 _And the world spins madly on_.

Instantly, he jumped up and ran downstairs. "(Y/ N)?" he asked. "(Y/ N)! It's really you!" He couldn't help himself and ran up to you. With no boundaries, he wrapped his arms around you and spun you around, cheering at your return.

When he finally set you down, you chuckled. "I missed you, too."

 _I thought of you and where you'd gone_.

"It's been a month."

"I know."

"And you hadn't even sent any terror mail."

"I know."

"I had no idea where you were-"

"I know."

"-or if you were safe."

"I know."

"And-"

"Hiccup?" you interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

 _And the world spins madly on_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
